Having a healthy and balanced diet and making sound nutritional choices is an important part of healthy living, and is desirable for everyone, including individuals who have limited reading and writing and communication capabilities, individuals having disabilities such as autism and other disabilities that may impede one's ability to make and communicate choices, and individuals who may otherwise need to, or would benefit from an improved healthy and balanced diet.
While many efforts have been made to provide general knowledge as to the importance of having a healthy and balanced diet and making sound nutritional choices, it is desirable to have a comprehensive, easy to use, enjoyable to use, easy to understand device and system to assist individuals in planning for and achieving a healthy and balanced diet and making sound nutritional choices, including individuals having very limited verbal and/or literacy skills. It is also desirable to provide a visual device and system to assist and enable individuals, including individuals with autism and other communication impairments for the purposes of allowing them to make good meal choices, to increase their control over their environment, and to improve mealtime predictability.